Vampire king
by Kaleil bloodfallen
Summary: Kaleil bloodfallen set out to be the vampire king although under aniz, will he be betray aniz or will be continue to serve aniz. Read to fined out


Kaleil bloodfallen is an NPC of nazarick he is the most powerful NPC he is arrogant beyond measure he believes that he should not have a superior, he does not think that anyone should rule over him other than the being that created him, he is a powerful vampire a true vampire he believes that true vampires are the originals of the vampire race he treats the vampires below him like garbage, he is the floor guardian of the phantom floor everyone there is nothing to him he kills them on a daily basis to keep them in line anyone that speaks to him in a disrespectful tone or disobey his order he kills them it is a truly unique place

I was on my bed almost asleep although I don't have to sleep I had a truly bad day first I had to kill anyone that was out of line, second I had to kill anyone who I thought would rebel against me, it was a truly bad day I just get some rest and do it all over again for the love of the supreme beings I can't take it anymore but I'm glad I can do something for the day. I was laying down on my bed and then I heard a message

" Kaleil, come to the six-floor lord momonga has ordered it "

I know that voice it is albedo why is she calling me at this time doesn't she know that I have better things to do I cannot just leave the phantom floor everyone will be worried about me alright I just answer

" alright albedo I will come seems like lord momonga want all the guardians to come "

Why should I go for momonga I am more powerful than him so he should have come to me that insurance I will kill that man a rule over nazarick when I get the right chance

" good now come to their waiting for you "

" Alright I on my way "

I got out of the bed and then put on some clothes because I am naked, when I was done i opened the door and walk out when I walked out I could senses the maids looking at me when I looked at them the bowed and walk away with fear in their eyes.

I walked until I reach the stairs I saw that the guards were downstairs I walked down the stairs and I passed them and was going to open the door when a guard stop me and said

" lord Kaleil where are you going "

That tone I don't like it I should do something about that I should kill him for disrespectful tone and show everyone that I didn't want that for again but for now, I should hear him out

" I am leaving the phantom floor "

The guards looked at me when I said that but I didn't care if they stop me again I will kill all of them, the guards looked at me and the same one that stops me said

" I am sorry my lord but I cannot make you leave "

I was going to shout but I kept it in one guard dear act like he can stop me this I kill you you worthless thing

" I am leaving "

Before he could respond I boxed off his head everyone that was the was scared that is what I wanted so none of them do something like this again

" does anyone have anything to say "

None of them answered that means none of them has a comment about what I did that is exactly what I wanted to hear nothing out of them

After that, I opened the door leaving the guards that were shivering with fear behind me and continue to walk and then I teleported to the six floor

When I arrived at the six floors I saw all the guardians waiting for me and of course, momonga, when I reach the steps I got on one knee like the rest when momonga said

After the various Floor Guardians showed that they understood Momonga's orders, Albedo commanded:

"Then, everyone, let us pledge our loyalty to the Supreme One."

All the Guardians nodded as one, and before Momonga could interrupt, they had lined up before him. Albedo stood at their head, while the other Guardians formed a line behind her. All the Guardians had solemn, respectful expressions. They showed no sign of playing around.

Shalltear, who stood on one end of the line, stepped forward:

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the First, Second and Third Floors, presents herself to the Master."

She went to one knee, one hand pressed against her chest, and bowed deeply. After that, Cocytus stepped forward and said:

"Cocytus. Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor. Presents. Himself. To. The. Master."

Much like Shalltear had, he knelt before Momonga like a vassal before a lord. Then, it was the twin dark elves' turn:

"The Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Aura Bella Fiora, presents herself to the Master."

"Al-Also a Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Mare Bello Fiore, presents himself to the Master."

They knelt respectfully and lowered their heads to Momonga. Shalltear, Cocytus, Aura, and Mare all had different bodies and thus they should have each taken their steps forward differently. Yet, the way with which they knelt was identical, and they lined up neatly.

After that, Demiurge advanced in a dignified manner.

"The Guardian of the Seventh Floor, Demiurge, presents himself to the Master."

Then it was me next so I said

" The Guardian of the Phantom Floor, Kaleil bloodfallen, presents himself to the master. "

Finally, Albedo stepped forward as well.

"The Guardian Overseer Albedo presents herself to the Master."

She smiled to Momonga, and knelt like the other Guardians. However, Albedo continued speaking in a high and clear voice as she delivered her report to Momonga.

"With the exception of the Fourth Floor Guardian Gargantua and the Eighth Floor Guardian Victim, all the Floor Guardians are gathered before you. Thus do we offer up our utmost loyalty to the Master."

Momonga could not speak as he looked at the seven lowered heads before him. A strange pressure veiled the entire area, and perhaps only Momonga could bear the painful, crushing air.

Raise your heads."

With a sha, everyone raised their heads. Their coordination was so immaculate that Momonga wondered if they had practiced that movement together.

"Then… first, I thank all of you for coming here."

"There is no need for thanks. We are all Momonga-sama's loyal subordinates. To us, Momonga-sama is our Supreme Overlord."

None of the Guardians opposed her statement. As expected of the Guardian Overseer, although I opposed her statement I did not voice them

Momonga-sama, it is only natural that you should have doubts about us. After all, our abilities must be miniscule in your reckoning."

Albedo removed the smile from her face, and continue in a respectful tone that was laced with a stern strength.

"However, if Momonga-sama gives the order, we — all the Guardians will accomplish any task set to us, no matter how difficult or arduous, with every fiber of our beings. We hereby swear that we will never allow the Forty One Supreme Beings of Ainz Ooal Gown, our creators, to be disgraced by our actions."

"This we swear!"

Excellent. Guardians, I know that you will understand my aims and successfully carry out my commands. There may be some things which are difficult to understand, but I hope you will pay attention and listen. I believe the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick has been caught up in some kind of unknown situation."

The Guardians' faces were still stern, and there was no trace of surprise on them.

"Although I do not know what has caused this incident, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has been transported from its place in the swamps to a vast plain. Did anyone foresee the occurrence of this strange event?"

Albedo looked back at the Guardians, and after seeing the reply written on their face, she said:

"Regretfully, none of us have any idea of what is going on."

"Then, I have a question for the Floor Guardians. Have any of you discovered anything strange in your floors?"

After hearing this, each Floor Guardian responded:

"There are nothing wrong with the phantom floor "

"There are no abnormalities in the Seventh Floor."

"Same with the Sixth Floor."

"I-It's as Nee-chan says."

"The. Fifth. Floor. Is. The. Same."

"Nothing strange has been sighted in the First to Third Floors."

"—Momonga-sama, I shall investigate the Fourth and Eighth Floors right away."

"Then I will leave that matter to Albedo. However, you must be careful on the Eighth Floor. If an emergency situation occurs there, a situation may emerge that you cannot deal with."

Albedo bowed her head deeply to indicate she understood, and then Shalltear said:

"Then, I shall handle matters on the surface."

"There is no need. Sebas is currently reconnoitering the surface."

Surprise flashed across the faces of Albedo and the other Guardians.

In the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, there were four NPCs who were exponents of melee combat. Cocytus had the strongest attack power when using a weapon, Albedo had an impregnable defense when in her heavy armor, while Sebas in his true form was stronger than either of them in melee combat. And then was one more, who was superior to all of them the true is that I can beat all of the guardians one on one but if all of nazarick banded together I can't beat them that is why I didn't betray momonga.

There could be no other reason for the Guardians' surprise. Sebas, who could sweep away anyone before him in hand-to-hand combat, had been assigned to the simple task of reconnaissance. They could tell how seriously Momonga was taking this strange occurrence, and everyone was on their guard as a result.

"It's about time for him to return."

Just then, Momonga saw Sebas jogging over to them, until he reached the Guardians genuflecting before Momonga and went to one knee as well.

"Momonga-sama, forgive my lateness."

"It's fine. Then, your report on the surrounding conditions."

Sebas raised his head and looked around at the Guardians kneeling beside him.

"...The situation is critical, so obviously the Floor Guardians need to know as well."

"Yes. To begin with, the terrain surrounding us for a kilometer in each direction is a plain. There are no signs of man-made structures. I spotted some small animals, but there were no humanoid or large creatures."

"Were those small animals monsters?"

"No, they were life forms which had no combat power."

"...I see. Then, were the plains you spoke of covered in frozen grass which would cut you as you passed them?"

"No, it was simple grass. There was nothing special about it."

"And you did not see any sky castles or similar buildings?"

"No, I did not. There was no sign of man-made illumination in the sky or on the land."

"I see, so there was only a starry sky… Thank you for your hard work, Sebas."

As he praised Sebas for his efforts, Momonga was somewhat disappointed because he had not obtained any useful information.

Guardians, increase the readiness of each floor by one level. We are unsure of what has happened, so do not act incautiously. If you encounter an intruder, do not slay them, but capture them alive at all costs. When you capture them, do as little harm to them as possible. I apologise for imposing such demands on all of you at a time like this."

The Guardians voiced their acknowledgement and nodded in unison.

"Next, I would like to understand the administrative operations of the Tomb. Albedo, how is the exchange of security information between the Guardians of the various floors?"

Each Floor is administered by its respective Floor Guardian, but Demiurge is the overall defense commander, and everyone can share information with him."

I think Momonga was a bit surprised, but then he nodded in satisfaction.

Excellent. Nazarick's defense commander, Demiurge. Guardian Overseer, Albedo. The two of you will be in charge of drawing up a more comprehensive administrative system for Nazarick."

"Understood. Will the plans for the management system include the Eighth, Ninth and Tenth floors?"

"The Eighth Floor is managed by Victim, so it'll be fine. No, entry to the Eighth Floor is forbidden. I rescind the order I just gave to Albedo as well. In short, entry to the Eighth Floor will only be effected with my permission. I will undo the seal and permit direct access from the Seventh Floor to the Ninth Floor. After that, plan for the Ninth and Tenth Floor as one whole."

"Is, is that your will?"

Albedo seemed quite surprised. Behind her, Demiurge's eyes went wide, revealing his thoughts on the matter.

"Will the underlings be allowed to tramp through the domain of the Supreme Beings? Must they be given that much freedom?"

The underlings in question were not the NPCs and monsters designed by the members of Ainz Ooal Gown, but the automatically spawned (pop) monsters from the dungeon. The fact was that the Ninth and Tenth Floor lacked such monsters, barring very rare exceptions.

Aura and Mare… can you conceal the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick? Simple illusions don't seem very reliable, and thinking about the cost of illusions gives me a headache."

Aura and Mare looked at each other and began thinking. After a while, Mare spoke up:

"U-Using magic might be tricky. If we had to hide everything along with the surface… although, we could cover the walls in mud, and then add plants as camouflage."

"Do you intend to soil the glorious walls of Nazarick with base dirt?"

Albedo said that with her back turned to Mare. Although her voice was sweet and velvet, the tone it carried was anything but.

Albedo… don't speak out of turn. I am addressing Mare."

His voice was so deep that it surprised Momonga himself.

"Ah, my deepest apologies, Momonga-sama!"

Albedo's head was as low as it could go, and her face was frozen in fear. The Guardians and Sebas stiffened up as well. Perhaps they thought that scolding was directed at them as well.

A twinge of remorse struck Momonga as he observed the quick change in the Guardians' attitude, but he continued speaking to Mare:

"Can you conceal the walls by heaping dirt onto them?"

"Yes, yes I can, if you allow it, Momonga-same … However…"

"Yes, an observer from a distance would think the ground was bulging up unnaturally. Sebas, are there any nearby hills or the like?"

"There are none. Regretfully, we are surrounded by flatlands. However, since there are nights here, we should be able to perform some sort of eye-deceiving camouflage while the sun is down."

"Is that so… if all we intend to do is hide the walls, Mare's idea will be enough. Then, what if we piled up the dirt from the nearby land to make dummy hills as camouflage?"

"Then we would blend in."

"Very well. I shall assign Aura and Mare to carry out this task together. While doing so, you may draw the necessary supplies from each Floor. Since we cannot camouflage the view from the air, we shall use illusions after finishing the earthworks, so nobody will be able to detect Nazarick from the outside."

"Y-Yes. U-Understood."

I think I should take this chance to say that I want to leave the nazarick

" lord momonga I was wondering if you would make me leave nazarick for a bit "

Momonga looked at me like I did something wrong like the rest of the guardians

" why would you want to leave nazarick "

The other guardians looked at me with confusion so I thought what I was going to say and then see what he was going to say

" I would like to see which level humans would be if I turn them into vampires "

Momonga looked like he was thinking and when he was done he said to me

" you can go outside of you have at least seven level 90 monsters "

That was it I thought that he was not going to let me go this is a surprise

" thank you my lord "

Then, you are dismissed for today. Everyone, take a break before beginning your duties. There are many things we do not know, so do not push yourselves too hard."

The Guardians nodded as one to show that they understood.

"Finally, I have a question for the Guardians. To begin with, Shalltear — what kind of person am I to you?"

"An incarnation of beauty. You are the most beautiful person in the world. Even jewels pale in comparison to your snow-white body."

Shalltear did not pause to think about her answer before she gave it. From the lack of delay in her reply, she must have been speaking from the heart.

"—Cocytus."

"One. Who. Is. Mightier. Than. All. The. Guardians. And. Deserving. Of. The. Title. Of. The. Supreme. Overlord. Of. The. Great. Underground. Tomb. Of. Nazarick."

"—Aura."

"A merciful leader with great foresight."

"—Mare."

"A, a very gentle person."

"—Demiurge."

"A wise leader who makes decisions and acts on them quickly. Truly, a man worthy of the title 'inscrutable.'"

"—Sebas."

"The one responsible for assembling all the Supreme Beings. In addition, the merciful leader who did not abandon us, but stayed by our side until the very end."

"-Kaleil"

" You are they most wise of the supreme being "

"And finally, Albedo."

"The man who rules over the Supreme Beings, and our highest, most exalted master. In addition, the man I love most deeply."

"...I see. I have heard and understand your opinions. Then, I shall hand the tasks that were once performed by my former comrades to you. Carry them out faithfully."

After seeing the Guardians genuflect once more, Momonga teleported away.

That, that was scary, Nee-chan."

"Yeah, I thought I'd be squashed flat."

"As expected of Momonga-sama, to think his presence would have such a great effect on us Floor Guardians…"

"As. A. Supreme. Being. His. Might. Overmatches. Ours. But. I. Did. Not. Expect. Him. To. Be. This. Powerful."

Thus the Guardians shared their impressions of Momonga.

"Momonga-sama must have unleashed the air of authority that represents his right to rule."

"Indeed. Before we stated our positions, Momonga-sama did not exert his might. However, once we showed ourselves in the role of Floor Guardians, he must have revealed a fraction of his awesome power to us."

"In. Other. Words. Momonga-sama. Revealed. His. True. Ability. As. A. Ruler. In. Response. To. Our. Pledges. Of. Loyalty."

"That does seem like the case."

"He didn't radiate that aura when he was with us. Momonga-sama was kind, and gave us something to drink when we were thirsty."

"That, that must have been the true power of Momonga-sama, the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. It was amazing!"

That changed the mood instantly.

"Exactly! He showed us his ability as an absolute ruler in response to our feelings… as expected of our creator. The zenith of the Forty One Supreme Beings, and the kind master who remained here with us until the very end."

Albedo's words put a blissful look on all the Guardians' faces, although the expression on Mare's face was better described as "relaxed."

Demiurge looked at me and said

" Kaleil what do you think of momonga-sama "

I turn around and then walked way and said

" I'm am going back my floor "


End file.
